Industry is confronted with and aware of the problem of filling orders for parts which are obtained from numerous supply shelves and which must be packaged and fully prepared for shipping. The problems attending these necessary functions include the overall efficiency of that type of work, and it is important that the work be rapidly accomplished so that the orders are not unnecessarily delayed, and it is also important that the work be performed by the fewest number of employees who are completely familiar with the nature of the system and its operations. Accordingly, the primary objectives of this invention are to accomplish the aforementioned and to do so with an in-line type of system for filling orders for parts or the like.
The present invention further provides for the aforementioned system wherein the following several desirable results can be accomplished:
(1) The number of operators can be in accordance with the current requirements for the number of packages being handled by the system, such that, during slower demand periods, the entire system can be operated by only a single operator, and, during peak demand periods, the entire system can be operated by only several operators.
(2) Smaller packages, such as those which can be shipped through postal service or parcel post services can be intercepted from the in-line system and be removed therefrom for special and separate handling apart from the larger packages, and, as such, the smaller packages can be separated from the other packages for the shipment by the postal means available while the other packages can be processed for shipment by bus or truck or air freight or the like.
(3) Only a minimum of floor space is required for installation and performance of the entire system, and this is accomplished in part by having a U-shaped so-called in-line system which moves the packages around the U-shape, and an operator can conveniently locate himself at various stations on the interior of the U-shaped configuration.
(4) The system also provides for the processing of packages at a rate which can be adjusted according to the efficiencies and speeds of action of the operator or operators, and, as such, the system can actually provide for temporary detention of the packages in the in-line system, until the operator or operators are ready to process the next package.
(5) Packages processed in this in-line system need not be lifted by the operator while the package is being processed through the system, and the lifting occurs only when the package is placed onto and removed from the in-line system itself, as such, each package is completely processed through arrangement of items within the package or container, sealing and weighing and affixing postage and labeling, all for final sending or shipping of the completed package, before it is removed from the in-line system.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent upon reading the following description in light of the accompanying drawing.